houroumusukofandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 6: Cultural Festival
ANIME EPISODE 6---CULTURAL FESTIVAL ( Japanese title---''"Bunkasai ~Dream of butterfly~"'' (文化祭～Dream of butterfly～) Episode Overview Yuki, the transgender woman, is going to attend the Cultural Festival to see Romeo and Juliet. ''But for some unexplained reason, she is going to wear a men's business suit and tie. As people pour onto the school grounds, the players in ''Romeo and Juliet are all lost in each one's own thoughts, as well as preparing for the play as best as they can. Other activities are also gearing up for the crowd of attendees. Shuichi and Mako decide to go through the Haunted House to spend time before the play begins. Separately, the girls decide to also enter the Haunted House. Soon everyone is screaming ! It's now very close to the beginning of the play, and stage fright is taking hold of just about everyone. Chi, playing the Friar who gives poison to Juliet, declares that she has forgotten all her lines ! Other last moment aberrations are dealt with. Finally, the buzzer sounds, and the theater room goes dark. Off to a rough start, because Mako as Juliet freezes on stage, nevertheless, the play must go on ! With one stern look from Saori as Romeo, Mako is emotionally electro-shocked into action, and the play begins ! And the play gets better and better as it proceeds. Near the end, Mako, as Juliet, is now like a supernova, running on pure, fiery passion as she implores Romeo--- " My family has begged me to become a proper man, but I am a girl, Juliet, and I will kill thy maleness, and will be baptized anew as a girl !!! " And with the suicide attempt and death of Romeo, and then Juliet's suicide, that brings down the house, and the curtain, for the end of the play. At the after-performance party, everyone 'compares notes' on how they did in the play, with Saori presenting Mako a bouquet of flowers for her role as Juliet. In an ironic move, Mako's mother tells them that they were just 'hilarious' as Juliet. This Episode's Story Yuki, a transgender woman, who now dresses and presents herself in public as a woman, decides to break with her custom, and wear a men's business suit and tie to the Cultural Festival, possibility to recall the time during High School when ze was forced to dress and present as hir perceived birth gender of a male. FLASHBACK---Yuki sees in the mirror a much younger Yuki, being told by a saleslady that they look good dressed as a male, wearing formal wear. (#) Many, many people are attending the school's summer Cultural Festival. With so many things to see and do, each venue is crowded with onlookers. In a classroom, all of the students who are in the ''Romeo and Juliet ''play are getting ready for the curtain call. Chi is absolutely amazed at Soari's costume as the girl who becomes Romeo. Fumiya is also mesmerized by Saori, but Saori rebuffs him, and his attention shifts to Mako, who will play the boy who becomes Juliet. At the Maid Cafe, Maho, dressed as a cute, sexy maid, sits and pretends to smoke a Pocky as if it were a long, debonair cigarette. Suddenly, Maho's fashion model friends show up, and that takes everyone by surprise. With some time to go before the play actually starts, Mako and Shuichi decide to hang out together. Yoshino and Sasa are also hanging out together. Shiina and Yuki arrive, with Yuki reliving so many memories as they roam the hallways. Then, for some unknown reason, several of the students decide to converge on the Haunted House. Saori is already dressed as Romeo, and Fumiya presents her with a bouquet of flowers from his family's flower shop. But Fumiya is snubbed by Saori, saying that for all of his efforts to impress her, her reaction towards him is that she only wants to vomit. Shuichi and Mako are the first to enter the Haunted House. For better or worse, it's not very scary, or so declares Mako. But when they hear the voices of Chi, Sasa, Saori, and Yoshino, Mako lets out a loud, bloodcurdling scream ! Rather then being actually scared, the girls then let out a collectively loud scream, too ! Soon the screaming is everywhere, garnering the attention of Maiko, Anna, and the fashion girls, as well as the poor boys playing the ghosts. Chi comes out of the Haunted House screaming, sees the Fashion Idols in person, and then lets loose a real almighty scream of admiration ! Not much later, in the get-ready classroom, the players are talking about meeting the Fashion Idols. Chi remembers every detail of what just happened, but in the next breath, proclaims that she has forgotten all her lines as the Friar. Yuki peeks in the door to wish Yoshino well, who is dressed as another Friar, and to wish the old saying---'break a leg'. Mako is stunned by the transwoman's beautiful appearance and demure. Yuki asks who is going to play Juliet, and Mako grips the medieval girl's costume dress and says nothing. Shuichi, the narrator, compliments Saori on how nice she looks as the girl who becomes Romeo. Seconds rush by, and the buzzer finally sounds for the curtain call, and the beginning of the play. The curtain goes up on a full house, with Mako wearing a pretty, white dress, as the boy who becomes Juliet, but now alone on stage. The fear and terror in Mako's eyes tell the whole story of what is about to happen. Mako freezes as if encased in a giant ice cube, giving the impression that seemingly all is lost. But THE SHOW MUST GO ON !!! Hidden in the wings, Saori as Romeo, gives Mako as Juliet, a stern, no-nonsense, you'd-better-do-it-or-else look, and that jump-starts Mako, and the play, into action. Although fighting to remember her lines, Mako is joined on stage by the entire cast, as a welcoming gesture to her, and the audience. And as the play progresses with each act and scene, it becomes better and better. A townsman bemoans the fact that the fair teen girl has transitioned into the brave Romeo. However, the play reaches a unprecedented climax when the shy boy transitions into the fair Juliet. Acting now like a supernova, Mako is running on pure, fiery passion, and screams to the audience (paraphrased)--- " My family has begged me over and over to become a 'proper man', and embrace my birth name of Romeo, BUT I AM A GIRL, and will seize the name Juliet, and will be baptized anew as the innocent fair maiden, Juliet. " ---And with the suicide death of first Romeo, and then the suicide death of Juliet, since the families and townspeople could not accept the transgender teens, the play is ended, and it 'brings down the house' ! Thunderous applause greet the players as they do a group curtain call and bow together. At the cast party after the performance, everyone is 'comparing notes' on how well they did. Saori quietly tells Mako how tremendous they were as the teenage male-to-female Juliet, and how difficult it is to present a transgender themed play. She then presents Mako with a bouquet of flowers, given to her earlier, for Mako's stunning role as Juliet. Shuichi and Yoshino are both pleased with their performances, and especially that the name exchange that they have done together in the past was incorporated into the play, by Romeo and Juliet exchanging names to seal their gender transitions as authentic. Maho tells her younger brother, Shuichi, that Shuichi should have been cast to play Juliet. In a final critique of the play, and as a note of supreme irony, Mako's mom tells them that she though Mako was just 'hilarious' as Juliet. Category:Anime Episodes